


Bonds Broken

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Community: femslash100, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t even see what she did to me. You’re too desperate to forget.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Jennifer/Marin - duty.
> 
> I see this as taking place sometime between "Alpha Pact" and "Lunar Ellipse" in season 3A.

“You’re not the woman I knew,” Marin says, voice thick with emotion. She clears her throat. “You used to _help_ people, Julia.”

Jennifer takes a long stride towards Marin so their faces are only inches apart, eyes blazing with anger. “You don’t get to call me that. Not anymore.”

“Why? Because _Kali_ calls you that? The woman who tore this state’s packs apart?” Marin turns away in disgust. She can feel energy sizzling at her fingertips; she hates that her body responds to another Druid’s like that. They used to be great together, the heat crackling between them, making them cry out with pleasure when their powers came together. “You let her destroy you. You should just let her go. Have Derek and the pack take care of her.”

“You can’t even see me,” Jennifer whispers, staring hard at Marin. “You can’t even see what she did to me. You’re too desperate to forget.” In a flash, her face turns back to that of the Darach’s, mangled and scarred.

Marin winces. “I can see you. I just know that isn’t Julia.” She stands her ground, looking into the dark Druid’s eyes. “We had a duty to protect our packs. And your pack turned on you. I get it. But I can _help_ you.”

“No,” Jennifer says softly, felt resuming the gentle, unassuming visage of the woman Marin once knew. “You can’t.” She walks into the woods, the Nemeton pulling her in.

This time, Marin knows she’s lost her for good.


End file.
